I'll be the best damn fool for you
by It'sMorrisonMatthewMorrison
Summary: Wemma Wedding,kinda Smut.


She looked at her in the was the Wedding doesn't know how Will made it,but everything was she always dreamt of as a little was like in a fairytale,she was the princess and Will her lifesaver on a white horse.  
Again she took a deep breath and checked her dress. She has to look perfect for Will and so she ,her father,knocked against the winced by the thunder and turned to the opend and her father in his black suit was standing in front of her."Emma, you ready?Your Fiance is waiting at the looks great,really, picked a nice man." The Ginger smiled and nodded,she was was ready to be his wife and she was ready to take a step further today,okay,tonight."Then c'mon.  
Don't let hm wait." Russell took his daughter's Hand and went with her outside the will be alright. The Organ started to play. It's time now. They opend the door to the church hall and everybody stared at them ,smiling and happy for them. Emma looked through the rows and saw his Glee-Kids,also smiling at were so happy for there he stood,smiling,excited and just beautiful. She hooked in her father's arm and they slowly walked down the corridor of the church,until they reached Will Schuester."Thank you.",Will smiled at Russell and his future father-in-law noddod,also smiling.

Then Will turned to Emma. Just the look in his eyes showed how deeply in love he was with her and he'll never going to stop to. Emma was his. Just his. Nobody's else. Emma hooked in Will's arm and they two walked to the altar,to the pastor.

Emma hooked in Will's arm and they two walked to the altar,to the pastor."We gather here today to join William Schuester and Emma Pillsburry in the union of marriage. A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man and women cannot live without love. Love is about trusting eachother,being honest. You never feel alone. Do you ,Emma Pillsbury,take William Schuester to be your lawfully wedded husband and Promise to love, honor, and cherish in sickess and in health?"

"I do.",Emma putted Will the Ring on.  
" And do you,William Schuester,take Emma Pillsbury to be you lawfully wedded wife and Promise to love, honor, and cherish in sickess and in health?" "I do."and Will putted Emma the ring on."With that, I now pronounce you to Mr and Ms Schuester. You can kiss her now." Their Lips met with an passionate kiss and Will held her tight in his crowd stood up,clapping and shouting full of joy. She chuckled against his lips as her feet left the chuckled against his lips as her feet left the ground. Will grinned and after that they went to the party they organized for everybody.

Everybody had lot of fun,laughed,ate and of course,danced. Will had a suprise for stood up,took his guitar with him and went to the stage,they had in the curly hair guy sat down on a chair and looked across the last he looked at Emma."Emma,finally I can call you my wife and not just my fiancee,it sound so much better,but everything that has to do with you sounds well.I'm so glad to be by your side and to see your smile every now,I'm gonna sing you something:

Am I crazy?  
Am I foolish?  
Just a little too into you,  
that's for sure,  
o-o-o-h babe,  
but your beauty lies to me,  
makes me forget about you,  
thought you do no wrong,  
o-o-o-h-o,

They say everybody plays the fool sometimes,  
and if I got to, I don't mind,  
I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie,  
and girl I lose it everytime,  
there's something about you baby,  
and this way that it drives me crazy,  
I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby,  
And I might need help, cuz I can't think of nothing else,  
you've got me stuck on stupid, I'm stuck on stupid for you,  
o-o-h-o  
look what you do, to me,  
It's confusing, how you do it,  
it's like you took my heart and glue it to your soul,  
yeah baby,  
and I'd do anything for you,

Tears started to stream down her face,he was so sweet and his voice beautiful

Ooh you know that much is true,  
God i'm so in love, I'm stupid,  
they say everybody plays the fool sometimes,  
and if I got to, I don't mind,  
I'll be the best damn fool for you, no lie,  
and girl I lose it everytime, o-o-h-o

There's something about you baby,  
and this way that it drives me crazy,  
I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby,  
And I might need help, cuz I can't think of nothing else,  
you've got me stuck on stupid, I'm stuck on stupid for you,  
o-o-h-o,  
look what you do

And you told me to go rock climbing, to prove my love to you,  
you know I would've die tryin,  
got everything to lose,  
I'm not trinna play it cool,  
the stupid things I do, I do it for you, o-o-h-o,

There's something about you baby,  
and this way that it drives me crazy,  
I'm stuck on you baby, stuck on you baby,  
And I might need help, cuz I can't think of nothing else,  
you've got me stuck on stupid, stuck on stupid for you,  
o-o-h-o,  
but look what you do, to me...

Emma jumped up from her chair and runned to the stage,hugging Will and kissing him like she never did Man wiped her tears with his hand away and started to massage her lips with his."Let's stop her and continue later,okay?",he whispered in her ear and she crowd was again clapping and the party continued till 1 everybody left,Like Will and Emma.


End file.
